Touchstone Pictures
Touchstone Pictures is a video label that hasn't released a new release since 2013. It was very common in the 90s and 00s. Touchstone is part of The Walt Disney Company that made more adult-oriented films. It didn't make as much kids films as their owner did. Disney was also the owner of Miramax and Dimension. They don't make as much movies in general anymore as their owner does. The only new releases Touchstone do nowadays are Blu-Ray releases of their older movies. OWV has 46 videos, DVDs and Blu-Rays on this label so far: 1. Con-Air (1997) - 18 - VHS Retail - 01/11/14 2. Bruce Almighty (2003) - 12 - VHS Rental - 01/11/14 3. Tina - What's love got to do with it? (1993) - 18 - VHS Retail - 18/11/14 4. Pearl Harbor (2001) - 12 - VHS Retail - 10/01/15 5. Calendar Girls (2003) - 12 - VHS Retail - 06/03/15 6. Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) - 15 - VHS Retail - 06/03/15 7. Armageddon (1998) - 12 - VHS Retail - 13/03/15 8. Runaway Bride (1999) - PG - VHS Retail - 17/04/15 9. Calendar Girls (2003) - 12 - DVD Retail - 08/06/15 10. The Waterboy (1998) - 12 - distributed by Warner Home Video - DVD Retail - 08/06/15 11. Shanghai Noon (2000) - 12 - VHS Rental - 21/08/15 12. Snake Eyes (1998) - 15 - distributed by Warner Home Video - DVD Retail - 28/08/15 13. The Last Shot (2004) - 15 - DVD Rental - 12/09/15 14. Flightplan (2005) - 12 - DVD Retail - 26/09/15 15. Splash (1984) - PG - VHS Retail - 10/10/15 16. Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) - 15 - VHS Retail - 25/12/15 17. Enemy of the State (1998) - 15 - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 18. Hope Springs (2003) - 12 - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 19. Shanghai Knights (2003) - 12 - DVD Retail - 25/12/15 20. Pretty Woman (1990) - 15 - VHS Retail - 29/12/15 21. Emma (1996) - U - DVD Retail - 06/02/16 22. Signs (2002) - 12 - DVD Retail - 12/02/16 23. King Arthur (2004) - 12 - distributed by Warner Home Video - VHS Rental - 07/03/16 24. Enemy of the State (1998) - 15 - VHS Retail - 21/04/16 25. Insomnia (2002) - 15 - DVD Rental - 21/04/16 26. The Help (2011) - 12 - distributed by Warner Home Video - Blu-Ray Rental - 21/04/16 27. Bad Company (2002) - 12 - DVD Rental - 14/05/16 28. The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) - 15 - DVD Retail - 27/05/16 29. Seabiscuit (2003) - PG - DVD Retail - 27/07/16 30. Shanghai Noon (2000) - PG-13 - NTSC DVD - 27/07/16 31. The Next Best Thing (1999) - 12 - DVD Retail - 09/08/16 32. Reign of Fire (2002) - 12 - DVD Retail - 28/08/16 33. The Ladykillers (2004) - 15 - VHS Rental - 05/11/16 34. The Preacher's Wife (1997) - U - DVD Retail - 11/12/16 35. The Color of Money (1986) - 15 - Blu-Ray Retail - 11/02/17 36. The Horse Whisperer (1998) - PG - DVD Retail - 18/02/17 37. The Recruit (2003) - 12 - DVD Rental - 18/12/17 38. The Guardian (2006) - 12 - DVD Retail - 26/02/18 39. The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) - PG - DVD Retail - 02/04/18 40. Ladder 49 (2004) - 12 - DVD Rental - 16/07/18 41. High Fidelity (2000) - 15 - DVD Retail - 27/08/18 42. Unbreakable (2000) - 12 - Blu-Ray Retail - 14/01/19 43. Armageddon (1998) - 12 - Blu-Ray Retail - 18/03/19 44. Con Air (1997) - 18 - Blu-Ray Retail - 01/09/19 45. Pretty Woman (1990) - 15 - Blu-Ray Retail - 15/09/19 46. Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) - 15 - Blu-Ray Retail - 11/01/20 Category:Video Labels